Heartbeat
by Sofia izabella
Summary: All human. Bella meets her BFFL family including her gorgeous brother Edward. little does she know that Edward secretly wants her SO BAD. THeir lust and love grows when one day the miles threaten to separate them. Rated M for sexual content.
1. Meeting

Disclaimer: Stephanie Meyer owns all of the Twilight stuff in this story

Disclaimer: Stephanie Meyer owns all of the Twilight stuff in this story. I didn't come up with any of it.

**Author's Note: This all-human Romance was inspired by a dream the way SM dreamt of Twilight. When I woke up I just had to write it. It takes place in present day NYC because I really like to write about places I've actually been to, so I'm playing it safe and writing about where I live. All Human. Enjoy and Review! **

Chapter 1: Sleepover

From the Point of View of Bella Swan

I remember the first time I saw Edward Cullen. I had been best friends with his sister Alice for about two years since we started high school together. I knew that all of the Cullen kids were adopted and related by blood in no way. The strangest thing was that there had been the formation of couples over the years between Alice and Jasper, and their older "siblings" Rosalie and Emmett. Their father Carlisle worked for the United States Embassy and they were a very wealthy family. I remember staring in shock as I stepped out of the car for our first sleepover during my junior year. Their house was so big I didn't think that anyone in Manhattan lived in houses bigger than brown stones.

I had met Jasper a couple of times before, he and his brothers went to a different school than Alice and Rosalie. He was quite distant with me and always focused his attention on Alice despite her constant urge to go shopping, his least favorite activity. He had just gotten his driving license so he picked the two of us up from school and brought us to the upper west side.

When we walked up the stairs of their house all I could think was that I had never been in a more beautiful home than this one. Once inside I noticed how each room was designed perfectly and someone had put in a lot of time to perfect each detail. It belonged in one of those magazine's that no matter how hard you tried you could never get you house to look so picture perfect.

Alice saw the look in my eyes and started to giggle. "Bella what are you gawking at?"

"Alice, your home is so beautiful."

"Oh, Esme always likes to take care of the house, come by in two weeks there is a good chance everything will be different, down to the crown molding."

I swiveled my head around and took in a grand marble staircase that led up to another two stories. Deeper into the ground level was a kitchen that looked barely touched, and a vast living and dinning room.

"Where should I put my stuff?" I asked. I looked at the floor afraid that my mediocre things would not be suited to lie upon the tile.

"Come upstairs, we'll put them in my room."

We hiked up the stairs with Jasper in toe carrying Alice's school bag. I turned to follow Alice across the landing when I stopped breathless. Standing two feet away from me was the most beautiful human being I had ever seen. I took in all six feet and two inches of him, staring back at me in all his green-eyed glory. It took me a couple of seconds to regain myself. Alice stopped mid turn to look back, and took in the sight of me, and her brother staring at each other without words.

"Uh Bella, this is my brother Edward. Edward this is my friend from school Bella."

"It's nice to meet you, Bella." He said expressionless. I blinked twice just to make sure I hadn't imagined him.

"Nice to meet you too." I walked towards Alice without taking my eyes off of him. I could see the shape of his perfectly shaped muscular chest through his light blue buttoned down shirt and accidentally dropped my bag in the daze I was in due to his presence.

"I'll get-" But I was to late. Edward had already bent down quickly and picked my bag up. Our hands brushed momentarily as he handed it back to me. I felt a shiver go down my spine and quickly turned away and followed Alice into her room. I shut the door behind me and looked at my feet.

Across the room I heard her burst into a fit of giggles and watched her roll uncontrollably all over the floor.

"What's so funny?" I demanded.

"Y-y-y –you!" She managed to squeeze out.

"What did I do?" I asked baffled at her sudden laughing fit. "Why are you laughing uncontrollably Alice?" She calmed herself down enough to sit still on her bed, which I noticed was perfect also, along with al the other furniture in the room including an open walk in closet that was larger than my living room.

"I think you have the hots for Edward!"

"Alice! Shhh! I do not have the hots for your brother!" She was right though, I totally had it bad from the second I saw him.

"Oh yes you do. 'Nice to meet you too'." She mocked me in my breathy voice. "Come on you were practically gawking at him."

I couldn't pretend with Alice, it was just one of those powers she had over me. I decided to give up and admit that Edward had definitely caught my eye, though I knew she would torture me about it for weeks on end.

"Alright maybe I think he's cute. But there's no way you can tell him that, promise Alice?"

She giggled a little before she responded. "Okay, I won't say anything, but you know when it's just us I'm totally going to harass you about this."

"Is it that bad?" I asked with a grimace on my face. "Well other than the fact that you practically melted before him, I would say yes, it is that bad."

"Thanks a lot."

She began to retort but there was a soft rap at the door. I figured it was Jasper but when I opened it and found Edward standing there I felt my knees wobble a bit. He continued to stare at me in wonder as he told Alice that Carlisle wanted to speak to her. I hadn't even heard the phone ring. Alice got up and left the two of us standing there in her doorway speechless. I turned to sit on her bed and to my surprise he followed me in and took the space next to me.

"So Bella, you go to LaGuardia with Alice"?

"Yeah, I'm not a voice major like her though, I'm in art."

"That's interesting I'm transferring there for the spring term in one month, for piano, do you enjoy the school?"

"Yes it's everything I hoped for in pursuing art. I didn't know that you could transfer mid junior year."

"Well I have to admit Carlisle, my father did pull a few strings but I have been studying the piano for a while and I seem to be up to their standard there."

"Why are you transferring out of your current school?"

"Well, private school isn't really working out for me, I'm not exactly what they would call one of their young poli-sci clones. Much to Carlisle's dismay I don't show much interest in the political world."

"Not to pry, and I've noticed that Alice and Rose do this also, but why do you call your parents by their first names?"

"I'd thought you would ask that, you see Carlisle and Esme are only nine years older than Alice who is the youngest. The only reason they were able to adopt us was because of their financial stability, and preparedness to take on five full-grown teens. They are our parents in every way but still we are more best friends than anyone could be with their parents."

"You guys are lucky. I wish I could make my parents understand me for one second. From what Alice tells me you seem very close together in your family."

"We are lucky." He seemed eager to change the subject for some reason and quickly asked questions about me, and my family. It was bit of a touchy subject, my parents were still married and I felt they stayed together reluctantly because of me. It was horrible to live in our apartment in the village and have them feel so uncomfortable around each other.

It was so easy to talk to Edward, I noticed after a few minutes we had taken more comfortable positions on Alice's bed. I looked over at her steel alarm clock and saw that it had been a half an hour since Alice had left the room. I jolted up a little to quickly and looked around as if I were expecting her to jump out from behind the furniture.

"Where's Alice?"

"Oh." He said sitting up. "Carlisle needed her help, she's in his office faxing a few files to the embassy."

"Oh."

"Are you alright?"

"I'm fine I guess I just lost track of time."

"I could leave if you like."

"No!" I said to quickly. "I enjoy your company, stay." I felt embarrassed at my choice of words immediately after saying them. I felt forward and clingy, not at all like my usual self. Despite this Edward resumed his position laying back Alice's bed and so did I. We began to talk of music one of my favorite subjects and I was happy to find we both related on this.

"Well, my favorites have to be the jazz singers, it's a bit old fashioned but listening to Ella, Sinatra, Dean Martin, and those types, just relaxes me and inspires my art."

"I have to admit you have good taste. I have a few collector's items that Carlisle gave me for my birthday. Would you like to see them?"

"Absolutely."

We walked up the second flight of stairs and down a narrower hallway. The door to Edward's room was dark and heavy. I felt like I was entering some ancient crypt. When he opened the doors I was hit with a far different impression. The room was spacious, and far less cluttered then Alice's. The walls were white and the room's overall atmosphere was calm and cheery. In the back towards the windows was a pearl white baby grand piano. Across the walls were shelves of CDs and old track records. Beyond the piano was an antique record player. Edward ran his fingers across the stacks of old records. He pulled one out and placed the record on the player. I got goose bumps from the needle scratching the record but calmed as the brass band began a sweet tune.

"This is one of my favorite's." He took a seat on his bed, which I now noticed on the other side of the room. It had a plush cover with gold threading. I sat far from him on the edge not knowing how welcome I was in this new territory.

"I love Summer Time." Ella Fitzgerald's smooth voice rang in the background of our conversation. I was extremely old fashioned when it came to the arts. We talked about our favorite old movies. I was a hopeless romantic, but I tried to hide that even though I sighed here and there when talking about Casablanca.

I noticed the time again on my own watch; I had been an hour since Alice had left the room. As I stared back into those electric green eyes all I could selfishly think of was, thank God for Carlisle.

As "The A Train" finished we both sat up looking at each other. I knew then that there was something special and different about Edward Cullen. I noticed we were now a little too close for two teens that had just met. I was about to say something when I heard footsteps come up the stairs. I turned quickly to see Rosalie's face turn hard as she laid eyes on me.

"Hello Bella, funny _seeing_ you here."

"Oh Alice and I are having a sleepover tonight."

"I know but I don't see _her._"

"Well Edward was just showing me his collection."

"That's right Edward, Emmett and Jasper need you in the yard, they need help with the Jeep."

"I'm on it." He replied. "It was nice talking to you Bella."

All I could do was smile back at him. Rosalie gave me another dark stare as I left the room with Edward following behind me. Rose never liked me. Alice even tried to tell me she was a bit jealous that I got more attention from guys than she did. I remember telling her she was crazy and that I probably looked like a dying slug next to Rosalie. She had Emmett and I highly doubted that she cared what guys at school gave her any attention.

As I came down the stairs and approached Alice's room I saw her running up from the first floor.

"Bella I'm so sorry I just got caught up with Carlisle and I'm the only one who's really good at the office machine stuff. I'm really sorry I kept you up here by yourself."

"It's okay, Edward kept me company." I said as we walked into her room.

"Oh lucky you." She said smirking at me, and raising her eyebrows up and down.

"Be quiet!" I gave her a little shove and she plopped on her bed.

"What did I say?" She mocked me innocently.

We spent the rest of our time gossiping about school things and painting each other's nails. She envied my control over the brush and I praised the contents of her closet. We blew up the air mattress and continued on with our girlie festivities. It neared midnight when there was a quick rhythmic rap at the door.

"Come in Jasper!" She called out.

Jasper opened the door and floated in. I was surprised to see Edward standing in the door way as his brother came over and laid a good night kiss on Alice's lips. We starred at each other intently until Jasper muttered his last good night. Before he turned to close the door Edward took the knob at turned back to me.

"Good night Bella." He slipped the door close and I fell back onto the airbed staring at the ceiling.

I heard Alice roll over and begin to chuckle into her pillow. I whipped lightly at her arm and told her to stop but as usual she didn't.

"Good night Bella." She mimicked Edward's velvet voice a bit huskier and turned the main light off.

The next morning I woke with the sun in my eyes. Alice was out cold next to me and I decided to ponder the last night. I felt so free when I talked to him, so relaxed to be myself. I felt that space that was in my chest for the past seventeen years fill up. I always felt as if my life was incomplete and that there was something that I needed that was missing. It was as if my breathing was constricted and for the first time I could really take in all the air. I quickly told myself not to get caught up in the feeling. It would only hurt more when it was taken away. I could feel it now just being alone with myself. I often thought I was an incomplete person that being me was somehow not enough.

I heard Alice slowly wake next to me as the smell of pancakes and bacon wafted in the air. I nudged her and she refluxed her arm and whacked me in the face.

"OW!" I yelped.

"Ooh I'm sorry Bella." He was sincere so I brushed it off.

"It's okay, good morning."

The door creaked open and I was greeted with the soft smile of a very pretty lady in her mid twenties. Esme stuck her head between the door and the wall and looked into the room.

"Everything alright girls?"

"Yes Ms. Cullen, Jackie Chan here just had a quick reflex reaction, were okay."

"Good, Carlisle's making breakfast come down okay."

"Thanks Esme." Alice groaned as she pushed herself of the mattress.

"Lets brush our teeth and go downstairs." She suggested.

We walked over to a door on the other side of her room I thought was another closet, but when she held it open, I was walking into a very pretty blue tiled bathroom. We washed up and I went over to my bag to pull out my clothes when Alice took me by the hand and dragged me out of the room.

"Alice don't you want to get dressed first?"

"Bella it's Saturday morning, pajamas are perfect attire for a Cullen breakfast."

We were halfway down the stairs when I realized that I hadn't taken my bra off last night, thank God. She pulled me into the kitchen and sat me down on a barstool. Carlisle was at the stove flipping pancakes and frying up some bacon. He turned to place plates in front of us stacked high with pancakes.

"Good morning girls, how did you sleep Bella?"

"I slept fine, thanks for breakfast Mr. Cullen."

"Please call me Carlisle. Have you ladies seen you seen any of the boys yet?"

"Nope, we just woke up they should be down soon though, I could smell everything upstairs." Alice sighed and began to cut up her pancakes. We joked and talked with Carlisle for about five minutes when we heard the boys climbing down the stairs. Jasper came around first giving Alice a quick peck on the cheek before taking the stool beside her. He gave us a low spoken good morning and began eating his pancakes without a word.

I turned my head to see Edward coming down the stairs in black silk pajamas. He still looked like a super model even if he had just woken up. Another huge boy that was about six inches taller than him with overbuilt muscles came down after him. This must have been Emmett; Alice wasn't lying when she said he could eat her for breakfast.

"Good morning everyone." Edward muttered as he took the seat next to me. "Emmett have you met Bella yet?"

Emmett walked down the last stair and walked behind the bar to where Carlisle was cooking.

"Hey Bella, nice to finally meet you. I wonder if all the things Alice says about you are true." He raised a playful eyebrow at me. I immediately turned to Alice and, felt all the blood rush to my face. I looked at my reflection in the toaster to see that my face was beat red. Edward and Emmett couldn't help but laugh at my reaction.

"Alice." I grumbled.

"I haven't said anything." She replied innocently. "Emmett stop embarrassing my friend."

"So Bella." Emmett began. " Were gonna play base ball in the back yard later on. You wanna join us."

I turned to Alice and gave her a sly smile; it was my turn to tease Emmett. "I don't know, is it safe Alice?" I was not prepared for her response and it threw me off guard.

"It's safe alright…unless Edward plays."

"Why?" I turned my head slowly to look at him. It was hard not to gaze at his perfect face, especially when he gave me that intense stare.

"I usually hit the ball the hardest or run the fastest, it doesn't give anyone else an advantage over me."

"Well than I think we should be on the same team to even it out, I really can't play to save my life."

He chuckled at me, it sounded like bells. Alice started laughing also. "No she's not exaggerating even if her life depended on it she would trip before even running."

"Thanks Alice." I nudged her. We collected our plates and threw them in the sink. We made our way over to the sofa and the boys followed. I heard a buzzing sound in the background as we turned on the TV. I looked around and noticed some one was missing.

"Where is Rose?"

"Oh, She's just blow drying her hair, maybe she'll be down in five hours, maybe not." Emmett responded. We were watching an action packed movie that was a little too gruesome for the morning but the boys seemed to enjoy it. Every so often Emmett would mute the volume and voice over the characters making them say perverse things. We all laughed except Edward who looked at him disapprovingly.

"Oh, come on Edward, we all know you think it's funny." Edward continued to glare at him until Emmett gave in. "Alright, if you insist. Please excuse my French ladies." He got off the sofa and bowed to Alice and I and then got on his knees and pretended to beg for our forgiveness.

"Okay Emmett." I started. "We forgive you now turn the volume back on."

**So tell me if you like it. This may be the only chapter for a while because like a very stereotypical teen I'm going to camp! So if there is computer stuff up there than there may be a chapter two and three. Review!**


	2. Baseball and Hospitals

**Wow it's been forever since my last chapter. I promise the next chapter of Crimson Secrets by Wednesday night if you are reading that too. I also have chapter 3 of this written out already I just have to type it up. So Enjoy and Review!**

**Chapter 2- Baseball and Hospitals**

At noon Alice and I went to the movies, it was one of those rituals that had developed over the past two years. She was into the romantic comedies but I had a strange thing for horror zombie movies. The only problem with taking Alice to the movies was that she always knew what was coming next, and it just irked me when she'd lean over that sticky cup holder and tell me who was going to die in how many minutes.

Any way, when we returned to her house we found Esme and Rosalie sitting by the bar flipping through magazines. Esme was looking through the pages of Home and Garden, while Rose was intent on finding the best mascara, like she needed it.

"Hey Esme are the boys around?" Alice asked.

Yes, they're setting up outside for your baseball game maybe you should go out and help them."

I couldn't believe what I was about to do, but I wanted Esme to like me so despite my gut instinct to stay away from the snout of the beast, I opened my mouth.

"Hey, Rose." I began." Do you want to come play with us maybe we could play guys versus girls?" Not surprisingly she looked at me like I was offering her some beetle soup.

Her hair was blown out perfectly straight and cascaded down below her shoulders. I envied her body completely, with her long slender legs that looked amazing in her tight jeans. And any top looked like it was worth a thousand dollars on her perfectly built torso. I gave up at trying to be warm to her and followed Alice out to the back yard, where all three boys were standing outside a pile of baseball equipment.

I caught Edward's eye but embarrassed looked down quickly, I felt his eyes follow me as I walked with Emmett and Jasper to set up the bases. He must think I'm really weird staring at him all the time. Emmett couldn't help but laugh uncontrollably at how clumsy I was and it made me feel very self-conscious.

"Alright guys, Bella and Edward versus Alice and Emmett." Jasper called out.

"Actually I think I'm going to sit this one out I'm not feeling the least bit coordinated today." I sighed in defeat, I would just watch them play like I usually did at sporting events.

Edward advanced on me with out warning and bent down to whisper into my ear. I looked straight at Alice who had a sly smirk on her face. " Come on Bella, be on my team. All you have to do is stay in the outfield and wait to throw the ball at Emmett's head."

I smiled up at him not able to help that glow I knew was coming out of my eyes. " I think I can stick with that game plan."

I walked to the back of the yard knowing that as confident as I sounded I would fall flat on my face sooner or later. Across the way I heard Jasper say something to Emmett and both of them started laughing. Alice was preoccupied with a daisy on the ground so I doubt she heard. However Edward who was in earshot obviously was opposed to what was said and threw a ball at Jasper's head. It was about three seconds and all three boys were on the ground wrestling.

"Aw come on guys!" Alice groaned. "Sorry Bella this always happens."

"It's alright." The less actual playing time for me, the better. Alice however seemed quite annoyed with their neglection to the sport.

"ESME!" she yelled. Suddenly all three boys were off the ground trying to dust themselves off before their mother came out.

The back door swung open, and standing there, was Esme with a knowing look on her face.

"Boys, are you fighting?" It seemed like she already knew the answer and their response.

"Off course not, dear mother." Emmett responded mockingly. But she left with a smirk that told them not to start up again.

"Okay, then. Let's play now." Alice said annoyed.

"Your up." Jasper threw Alice the bat, which she caught gracefully and stood at the batter mount.

Edward threw the ball straight into Jaspers hands, before Alice could blink.

"Strike one."

She bit her lip and squinted her eyes the same way she did when she was focusing in school. Edward threw the ball harder and faster this time.

"Strike two!"

I could see the fire coming out of her; she bent her knees and dug the ball of her foot into the ground. All of a sudden she relaxed like she knew she was going to hit it….and lo and behold, she did.

The ball went flying across the yard making it's decent towards the outfield, coming down closer…right at me. All I could do was watch it, like in slow motion come towards me, like my feet were glued to the ground. I had a glimpse of Alice running to second base before…

WHACK!

The last thing I remember was Alice and Edward standing over me and as I drifted off I remembered the blur of green that must have been Edward's eyes.

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO

I woke up in the hospital bed not sure how I got there. My parents were in the corner talking with another couple. I could hear their hushed voices murmuring something, probably about me.

"We are really sorry about this." The man's soft voice apologized.

"Don't worry Bella is prone to accidents it's not anyone's fault. My mother's voice sounded tired and worried. I hated when I ended up in here. My record seemed to be broken this time with two hospitalizations in less than three months.

My eyelashes fluttered as I pushed my self into a seated position.

"She's awake!" I heard my dad.

"Bella." My mother came to my bedside.

"Hey mom what happened?"

Before she could answer a doctor walked into the room. I caught the glimpse of the reflection of the clock. It was 11:30 pm.

"Ms. Swan?" he asked. I nodded in agreement. He walked over to my parents and introduced himself. "Dr. Levine, of the Neural Psychiatric Ward, I see here," he said looking down at his clipboard, "that your daughter suffered from a minor concussion to her rear memory bank. There's nothing to be extremely worried about, she might suffer from some short-term memory loss regarding the last twenty-four hours."

I still didn't know what happened, but the look on my mother face told me she was in panic mode as usual. The other couple in the room looked very familiar, but I just couldn't place them. As I sat on the hospital cot silent I tried to remember what happened. The last thing that came to me was talking to Alice after Edward and Jasper said goodnight. All else was a complete mystery. Renee came over to the bed clutching my hand.

"Bella dear, how are you feeling?"

"Well, my head hurts a lot, and I don't know what happened, was I at Alice's?"

"Yes, we 're really sorry about this Alice feels awful." The other woman approached me, she looked kind, but how did she know Alice?

"Sorry, but who are you?" I asked embarrassed.

"Oh, you must not remember, I'm Esme Cullen, Alice's mother." She smiled.

"It's nice to meet you, is this the second time?" I laughed a little.

Before she could respond two figures burst through the door. One was tiny and graceful Alice, followed by tall gorgeous Edward. His bright green eyes filled with angst and…fear?

"Bella," She sobbed. "I'm so sorry, I was angry, because of the game, and Edward…anda… bassbul…allmu fult!" As she lay on my bedside crying I couldn't help but to laugh at her hysterics.

"Alice I have no idea what your crying about but I'm fine, and since you can barely speak coherently, I'm not going to ask you to explain anything."

The room broke out in chuckles and even Alice gave a little laugh too. Only Edward stood there, his blue buttoned down shirt stuck to his chest from running, showing every muscle,as if he was slowly suffocating.

"Hi Edward." Strangely enough he seemed to relax a whole lot after I acknowledged him. The adults went back to talking about medical stuff, maybe to give the three of us some time to talk things out.

"So what happened?" I directed at Edward.

He sat in a stiff hospital chair about two feet away from me on my right, staring right into my eyes. I remembered he did this a lot in his room when we talked about his music. It was like being in a trance just staring at him I had to make sure to focus on his mouth when he talked so I wouldn't miss anything, but then again his lips were also distracting.

"After you and Alice came back from the movies, we played baseball in the yard. Do you remember?" He held his breathe.

I paused.

"Sorry, no. What movie did we see?" I turned to Alice.

"Eagle Eye"

"Damn it! …You wanna go see it again?"

"Okay."

"Then what happened?"

He went on to explain how Alice's world record breaking home run had knocked me out. Esme rushed me to the hospital and that was pretty much it.

"Didn't I volunteer to sit out or something, Alice you know I suck at sports."

"Actually you were so pumped, you couldn't wait to be batter. Emmett had to hold you back." She said sarcastically.

" I met Emmett? Oh crap, this sucks, does he like me?"

"Yes, you guys are like best buds. Apparently you two had a deep intellectual conversation about world politics, do you remember?" Edward smiled. I could tell they were pulling my leg about all of this.

"And what, did Rosalie and I have a tea party and chat it up about Gossip Girl?"

"Oh, Bella, you're so smart." Alice grinned.

Dr. Levine was approaching the bed to shoo the two of them away. Once they regulated my sleeping pattern to make sure I didn't go into a coma, I could sleep and spend the night in the hospital.

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXXXXXXXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXXXXXXXXXXXXXOXOXOXOXOXOXO

I woke up at 4:30 in the morning facing the little digital clock on my bedside. When I turned over to get some water I was surprised to see Edward sitting in the chair that he occupied a few hours ago, but there was no one else here. He was awake.

"Hi."

He seemed embarrassed. His hands closed around the armrests.

"What are you doing here it's 4:30?"

"I'm sorry, Ill go." She said nervously.

"Wait." With out thinking I reached out and grabbed his hand before he could pick it up off the handle.

There was a moment of strange unfamiliar tension between us. My hand was frozen on his and all we could do was stare at each other. It felt like forever before either of us said anything.

" When- when everyone left I stayed back just in case." That suffocated look came back to his face although I couldn't figure out why it was kind of cute. I took my hand off of his and tucked it under my right cheek as I lay on my side.

" I'm glad you stayed." I replied honestly. And once again his suffocation subsided and he smiled the mostly shockingly beautiful crooked smile I thought my heart would burst.

"Beautiful." _Oh shit did I say that out loud?_

"What?"

"Um, when did I fall asleep?"

"Around half past midnight. How do you feel?"

"My head doesn't hurt anymore, but I'm upset I don't remember a lot about yesterday. Tell me about it."

"What's the last thing you remember?"

"Jasper saying goodnight to Alice, and then us talking till the early hours of the morning, but then I vaguely remember the smell of pancakes and bacon. Is that what I had for breakfast?"

"Yes." He smiled again. " I'm surprised you don't remember Emmett he'll be so down about it, I promise."

"Well it's not every day you get to meet someone for the second first time."

_Wow, that was stupid. _

But he laughed it off. His laugh was like bells and the light dancing off his face made him look like an angel. He was too good for me. I could see it now. He should be dating some hot super model, someone like Rosalie, not an ordinary art major like me. But he stayed, why would he do that?

"You and Alice should have a sleepover re-do. But this time we play video games instead of baseball."

"I'd probably get hurt doing that too. But, yes we should do this again."

_Wait. Am I talking about my sleep over with Alice or spending time with Edward? Who am I kidding? It's definitely the latter. _

"You know Bella, I have to be honest, when I heard that the doctors said you would have memory loss I was petrified." I could tell he was starting to ramble, because he wasn't prepared for what he was going to say. How adorable.

"You were?"

"Yes. You see I thought you wouldn't remember me, or Friday night when you know, we…"

"Talked."

"Yes. It was fun I didn't want you to forget, I was…and you know…we…I think-"

"Edward."

"Yeah?"

"Shut up."

"Okay."

We stared at each other for I think it was a year in my head but probably only ten seconds, and then with out knowing what the hell I was doing, I leaned over the end of the cot, and placed a soft kiss on his lips. But, before I could pull away, I felt his hand grasp the back of my head and slipped his fingers into my hair pulling me to him. At first his kisses were soft and playful while he leaned over me on my hospital bed but then our mouths opened simultaneously and-

The door flew open.

**So if you want to know who our visitor is you'll just have to review. And I promise the next one will be far longer!! Surprise though: the first person who guesses who walks through the door gets Chapter 3 dedicated to them!! And I promise it will come out soon!! look for Crimson Secrets Chapter seven coming soon also!!**


	3. Good and Bad Encounters

**Okay, that was a good ending to the last chapter I thought. so who was it who walked throught the door. Thanks to a good little reviewer who gave me the idea I know have altered the path of this story a little so enjoy this chapter dedicated to...NatalieRB. Also I updated Crimson secrets with the real chapter 7 so if you didn't see that check it out!Enjoy and review my lovies!**

**D****isclaimer: I prayed last night that when I woke up this morning I would be the creator of all things Twilight. When I woke up God had answered my prayers via a post-it on my forehead that said...**

**- Stephanie Meyer is the almighty creator of all things Twilight, but keep prayin' kid.-**

**Amen. **

**Chapter 3: Good and Bad Encounters**

The door flew open.

Edward flew off me faster than I could blink, but there was no chance we could play that off, both our lips were pink and pulsing and we were both breathing kind of heavy. But if it were anyone else who walked through the door I would have been completeley embarassed. Now I was annoyed at my obsessed neighboor Jacob Black.

"H-Hi Bella, I heard you were here s-so I came over." The whole time he spoke his eyes were on Edward and stupid envy was all over his face. Jacob was my age and had a crush on me since Freshman year but he was so not what I wanted. It was really annoying to have him always showing up at my door asking for help with school just so he could spend time with me, for God sakes he went to S_tuyvusaunt _aka smarty pants school, why did he need help from me?

"Hi, Jacob, thanks for coming but it's kind of early in the morning, I was just going to go back to sleep." I looked at Edward for a moment, but I knew Jacob was not going to buy it.

"Yeah it looked that way, who's this." He said rudley pointing at Edward.

"Edward Cullen, Alice's brother."

"So, " he said taking the empty chair next to me that Edward sat in before. "What's up?"

"The moon Jacob, could we do this in the morning." I didn't care if I was being rude to him, I was tired, and I wanted him out, and my headache was coming back.

"It is morning, besides you've already got company, haven't you heard of 'the more the merier'?" His stunning yet smart ass smile shone right at me and on any other day, with anybody else it would work. but right now with me, I wanted to smack him.

"Edward, this is Jacob Black my neighboor. So Jacob, were is Billy?" Edward sat on the fouton on the other side of the room starring at me, as I was starring back but reluctatly talking to Jacob since he wasn't keen on leaving. What a cock block.

"He was up a half hour ago, when he told me, I was just in the kitchen, couldn't sleep ya' know." He helped himself to some of the chewy bars my mom had left me. "So what happened?"

"My sister hit a baseball and it landed right on her head, but she's alright now." Edward said smiling at me. I smiled back.

"You sure she didn't do it on purpose? Maybe she doesn't like what's going on here?" Jacob looked at us and I could tell he was going to get worse any second if he didn't leave.

"What are you talking about Jacob?" Edward looked confused.

"Well I know how things are in your family, you know with the insest." _What the fuck!_

_"_What's wrong with you, you know that Alice and Jasper aren't related!"

"Hey- I'm just sayin' maybe she'd like a piece of _him,_ and now you got in her way."

"Jake you're pathetic! Why don't you just go home now if you're done insulting my friends."

"Naw, i don't think I'm done-

"Jacob you did what you came here to do, see me and leave, now go home and make sure nothing happens to Billy, your dad needs you." I added that part to let Edward know that Billy wasn't some other guy I was interested in.

"Come on Bells, you don't miss you good old friend jacob what's in been a week, two?"

"Three days! Now I mean it go home Jacob!"

"Fine, bitch!" _Whoa what the hell. He's never cursed at me like that_ _before!_

"Hey! watch your mouth!"Edward was on his feet in an instant, and across the floor in Jacob's face. "She made it clear."

I couldn't remember being madder at Jacob ever in my life. How dare he say that to me especially in front of Edward. As he left the room I thought on why he was so angry all of a sudden and realized he was just holding it in the whole time. He'd always wanted me in the way Edward just had me, and to walk in on us must have torn him apart.

"I'm sorry Edward, but Jacob is not exactly a friendly neighboor, more like an overly-friendly neighboor."

"He seems really mad at you, is that my fault?"

"Well yes and no, he has to get over the fact that I don't want him. Plus he's probably realy jelous of you right now, because he's had a crush on me for years and I don't think that _he thinks _that other guys like me. So he probably thought I would just settle for him. I used to think he would be the _only guy_ who would ever like me..." _Oh, crap I'm rambling._

"Well he's wrong, you have to see the way guys look at you I had to fight off some visitor named Mike Newton. Total creeper if you ask me."

_Oh My God Eeeewwww!! Mike Newton is a total creeper!_

"Thanks for that. how did he know I was here?"

"First he said he was your boyfriend and I found that hard to believe, so when i called Alice, well you know Alice, she screamed and told me not to let him in."

"What did you tell him?"

Edward blushed now, the most adorable blush I'd ever seen in my life and walked over to my bed and sat down on the edge.

"Well, I hope you dont get mad, but I told him that _we_ were dating and that you didn't want to see him." He looked down at the bed covers embarassed. He couldn't have said anything that would make me more _happy. _

_"_Edward?"

"Yes?"

"Will you go out with me?" He looked up quickly and smiled.

"When are you free?" He was beaming at me.

"Friday."

"I'll pick you up after school?"

"That sounds good."

He kissed my lips softly before whispering against them,"Good morning Bella." and at that moment the sunrise creeped through the window shinning bright red and orange and welcoming a new day.

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO

**Friday.**

I'd been counting down the seconds till the bell rung freeing me from the torture of ninth period. Alice couldn't help but laugh at me while I fidgeted in my seat during physics. When the bell rang I bolted out of my seat and to the basement where my locker was waiting with hair and make-up essentials. She was running after me down the hallway. We hopped on the closest down escalator pushing some Freshmen out of the way. Once down there I could barely open my lock, but when I did I was met with a plethora of Alice's very helpfull but _very expensive _beauty supplies.

"Thank you!" I squealed.

"Anytime, he just texted me he'll be here in five minuets."

"Lets go!"

We sat in the closest classroom while Alice did my makeup subtle yet sexy, and I changed my shirt. I couldn't leave home looking like this, or my parents would lock me in my room until I was thirty. I was about to hug her when she put a hand out to stopme.

"Wait. Your not done." She circled me with her hands behind her back.

"What else is there, hair make up, I changed my shoes-"

"I have...and idea." She said dramatically.

"What's...your idea." I said mimicking her.

"Come here." She rushed me out of the roomand around the corner to another locker. It wasn't hers but she began openning it.

"Alice! What are you doing?"

"Put this on." She threw a jean miniskirt at me. I grabbed it and put it on, it fit perfectly.

"Alice this is so cute, and it goes perfectly! Where did you get it?"

Alice was silent.

"Alice?...Alice?..._Alice?"_

"It's Rosalie's."

"ALICE!"

I quickly looked down the deserted hallway before ripping the skirt off and throwing it back at her.

"She'll kill me if she sees me in that!"

"But Bella you look _delicous _in it. Come on you have to wear it."

"No Alice, I can't, do you want her to burn me alive?"

"Oh come on she'll never know!"

"Alice this is peer pressure."

"I know, I like it, Bella if you do not wear that skirt I will...tell Edward about that plantar wart you had on your foot a month ago!"

"You wouldn't!"

"I know." She admitted." But come on," she pouted knowing it was very hard to resist, "wear it please Bella Edward won't be able to take his eyes off you,... or even his hands."

She had me sold.

"Fine, I'll wear it, but if Rose sees me, whatever torture method she uses , I'm practicing it on you."

"Oh, goody!" She smiled. "Oh!" She looked at her phone. "He's outside quick before the security guard sees you."

We ran up the stairs and passed a group of overgrown security guards chatting it up about the drug problem in our school and how they wanted to get in on it.

As we came out of the main entrance we saw Edward parked out in the front waiting for me in his silver Volvo. Alice was right, I caught him starring at my long legs as he walked up the steps of the school with a huge grin on his face.

"Hello." he said. It had to be the most seductive 'hello' ever.

"Hi." I said sweetly.

"Oooookay." Alice said. "I'm gonna jet. You two have fun."

"We will." Edward said still staring me up and down. Alice walked off.

"How are you?"nhe asked

"I'm good." We began walking down the steps and when we reached the bottom we were met with the rigid stare of mike Newton, who hadn't talked to me all week, thankfully. Edward put his arm around my waist and pulled me close to him.

"How's it going Mike?" Edward asked as he opened the door for me to get into the car. mike just stood there with a big disapointed look on his face while Edward smiled walking aroung the car.

_How evil...I love it._

"So where are we going?" He shut the door and started the car.

"It's a suprise."

**And it is a suprise, you'll just have to Review and find out where he is taking her. SO hop on it. And check out Crimson Secrets the real chap 7 is up now. Go! Go! Go! Review! Review! Review!**


	4. Realizations

**Hey all my loyal readers. Raise your hand if you think Bella is totally going to get away with Rose's skirt. Now, raise your hand if you think Rose is going to fry Bella alive. We will see which half of the class is correct! Oh, and lets see if Edward can keep it down! Hahahahahaha!! Thanks to my BETA vjgm for the support!!**

**Disclaimer: Stephanie Meyer who?...Oh that Stephanie Meyer!... The one who owns all things Twilight, right?...No not me, unfortunatley...Yeah I know we all wish we did, but she does.**

**Disclaimer 2: Due to my previous chapter I**** would like to announce that I have no knowledge or involvement in the drug trafficing or usage at Fiorello LaGuardia High School of the Performing Arts in New York City, nor do I know anybody who is involved in any illegal substance usage or dealment at LaGuardia. Okay bitches.**

**Chapter 4 Realizations**

"It's a suprise."

"Cool."

"Are you anxious?"

"A little." I admitted. This was my first real date that my parents didn't have to force me to go on. One time I went to the movies with Jacob because they wouldn't shut up about me getting out of the house, but it was a complete disaster and I left by myself before the movie was over.

Edward turned on the radio to the oldies rock station. Sonny and Cher's "And the Beat Goes On" played softly in the background of our conversation. We did't drive far. He found a lucky parking spot across the street from the Park. I loved Central Park. Sometimes on Fridays Alice and I would hang out and study our Italian on one of those huge bolders that were randomly popping ot of the grass.

He opened the door for me and took my hand, as he helped me out of the car. He held on to my hand still, as we walked the down the block after retrieving a small wicker basket from the trunk. We walked in silence to a small spot with a white cast iron enclosing that was set with a small clothed table and place settings. A park worker in uniform opened the gate and let us into the private area.

"Edward this is so beautiful. How did you get us in here." He smiled at me.

"I have my ways." He led the way to the elevated platform were the table was and sat me down. He could see the joy shine right off my face, and I just couldn't believe he would go through all this trouble for _me._ He opened the basket and pulled out some sparkling water and poured me some.

"Bella tell me what you are thinking."

"This is really amazing of you. I've seen people," very rich people, "in this place all the time but never imagined I would get to be here ever."

"Well Bella you are very special."

"Am I?"

"Yes, I'm afraid you don't see the extent or your beauty, I..." He paused.

"I really want to impress you, all the time." Wow. This was to good to be true.

"Edward, you know, I love this but you really don't have to do anything to impress me, I think you are...well wonderfull." I took a sip of water, a little embarassed by my own honesty.

"Well since I think we are being honest, I have to say, you make me nervous, Bella."

" I make _you _nervous?"

"Yes."

"How?"

"Well you see, I don't know. I feel that when I'm around you I don't know what to say but I have to say something so I just say what's on my mind and then I worry about if I start rambling about something and you... or if what I'm saying sounds stupid...I..."

"Like right now?"

"Yep."

"I think it's kinda cute."

"You...really?"

"Mmhm." I smiled at him, and he smiled back. He seamed to remember something and looked to the left and signaled a finger to somebody in the distance I couldn't see.

"I have something I want to show you."He walked around the table and held out his hand. I took it, and he led me down a path towards a swinging love seat on another platform that had more space. We sat on the love seat and he snaked his arm around me.

"I like it here. " I leaned into his side and he gently rested his hand on my shoulder. I immediatly thought back to those movies like Grease where the guy puts his arm around the girl and goes for the extra reach. But I knew Edward wasn't like that so I felt completely comfortable in his hold.

"I'm glad, there is one more suprise for you." And with that he whistled and a string quartet came onto the platform and began playing. It was amazing, completely the nicest thing anyone has ever done for me, and I didn't deserve it. I looked up at him while they began to play "Summertime" and smiled. Over the week Alice told me about the things I couldn't remember but being with Edward was not one of them. He tentatively reached for my hand brushed his finger tips over my skin.

Edward Cullen was perfect and a dream in every way. I couldn't fathom why he would want me when there were probably girls melting all over him wherever he went. And to do all this was going out of his way to impress me, and it probably cost a lot of money. I looked up at him confused. Why? was all I could think. The strings stopped and moved off the stage and four men brought the white pearlesc piano from Edward's room infront of us. He got up from next to me and sat on the piano bench.

"I wrote a song for you."

_What?!_

"Play it." I said astonished. He was to good to be true. And so was his music. It was like pure sin the way his fingers danced over the keys and how the sound reverberated through the space. I wanted to crawl up into the song and stay there forever. Edward was amazing, completeley talented, beautiful, and for some reason he scared me beyond belief. A few onlookers stoppped to listen, and when he finished they broke into applause, but didn't seem to notice them, all he could do was look at me, waiting.

"It's beautiful." I didn't know if I was talking about him or the song.

"I'm glad you like it."

"Like it! I love it Edward! What is it called?"

"Bella's Lullaby, I-"

But I didn't let him finish, I was off my feet and I crashed my lips to his. I tangled my fingers into his hair as he pulled me onto his lap. I allowed him to access my mouth, swirling his tounge with mine. If he was amazing at playing the piano that was nothing compared to his kissing, each second I tasted him was pure bliss and exstasy. But as his lips brushed against mine I couldn't help to think that maybe this was to good to be true.

How many other girls had Edward been with? Did he do this for all of them? I could see my self falling farther and fartheer each second that passed our lips locked neither of us willing to let go. But what if one day some one better than me came along and Edward didn't want me. I couldn't deal with that. It was safer not to know what could be than getting my heart broken because I knew if Edward left me even now I would be devastated.

I stopped.

He looked at me, we were both out of breathe.

"I have to go." I wasn't smiling or angry or mad. It was the look of pure realization on my face that I could see reflected into his eyes. I pulled out of his grasp and began to walk away. I made it two steps down the path before he had caught up.

"Wait, Bella!" He ran out infront of me blocking my way.

"Did I do something wrong?"

"No. Everything was wonderful and perfect, Edward. I just can't do this."

"Why. You don't want me. Is that it?"

"No it's the complete opposite, I want you to much."

I had no chance, he crushed me to his chest and began kissing me vigourously. I couldn't fight back. I pulled him to me tighter and threw my arms around his neck. I needed this so badly. I needed him. My desire for his touch was almost painful. But then I remembered what I realized earlier, that in the end this couldn't be. I pushed off of him with all my strength.

"Edward. I can't." I felt my eyes swell, and I tried to run but he caught me and pulled me back.

"Tell me is there somebody else Bella?"

"No there's no one. It's just that I'm scared." I wasn't making any sense.

"What are you scared of?" He had his arms around my waist pulling me coser to him. I couldn't resist him. I was weak.

"Falling."

"I'll catch you."

"What if I'm falling into you?" He didn't answer right away.

"I see." He said calmly. I completely ruined everything. And now he saw what I saw. He understood that he was to good for me and that he should leave me because I wasn't worth him. I didn't deserve him and now he understood.

I pulled my self away and began to run. The tears were rolling down my face. I just had to get away. What would I tell Alice? I made it back to the table grabbed my bag but before I could run to the gate I felt Edwards hand catch my arm.

"Bella, stop. I know what you're thinking and you're wrong. I want you, and no one else. Can't you see that. I wish you could remember the way I looked at you that day at my house. That night I dreamt of you and when I woke up I thought you were a dream. Seeing you in the morning was like magic."

"I'm sorry, I just cant have my heart broken, Edward, least of all from you." I tried to pull away but he wouldn't let go.

"I won't let you go."

"Please, Edward."

"No." He pulled me to him again. "Tell me the truth Bella,do you want me?" I began to cry again.

"Yes" He whipped the tears from my face. "I want you Edward."

"I couldn't hurt you Bella ever, I wont. I've never felt this way about anyone. So please for me, just stay."

I tried to say somrthing but no words would come out.

"Shh, don't say anything. Just let me hold you."

I didn't speak. I just let him hold me close as he hummed my lullaby into my ear. I could have fallen aslleep in his arms. I just knew that if was going to be like this with Edward for however long, there would be no escaping falling in love with him.

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO

EPOV

I dropped Bella off at her house that night. Before I let her go up the stairs to her apartment I kissed her softly on her lips and told her I would call her tomorrow. She smiled at me and left. She was like air, I needed her to breathe, to live. everytime she pulled away from me my world was set on fire. I just kept telling myself that I couldn't let her go. I just wouldn't let her leave me. The fact that she thought that I would hurt her or that I was to good for her was absolutely ludacris. She was both beautiful in body and in mind, and that was so rare I would never let her go.

It was true that I dreamt of her. Every night. And every morning I would wake up and think it was all a dream, that she was some dark angel sent to torture me into a lustfull insanity. I thought of little else but her over the five days we were apart, and even my family could tell that I had changed. I couldn't eat, and I had little interest in Emmett and Jasper's games to the point were they thought of taking me to the doctor. It was like complete suffocation being away from her and until I saw her again I would be in a lonely dark space in time that only she could pull me out of.

When I realized that she might feel the same way, I was going to take advantage of that. When she held me and kissed me back, it gave me hope that I could have her and that she wanted me one percent of how much I wanted her. Which was completely enough.

The next day Alice and Bella were doing service for school and they wouldn't get out until 3:00 on a Saturday, which I thought was a bit ridiculous. So as soon as they were let out I had to call her, even though I was in the car with Emmett.

"Emmett let me borrow your phone, for a second I forgot mine."

"Why, just use the car phone."

"I'm calling Bella."

"Dude, you gonna call her already?" he said reaching into his pocket," Don't you know you there is at least 18 hours of normal downtime before you call a chick, and if you miss the 24 hour mark just forget it. Theese are the rules of dating, man she's gonna think your mad desperate."

"Shut up Emmett." I dialed.

_Ring...Ring...Ring..._

_"Hello?"_

"Hi Bella it's Edward." I softened my voice after talking to Emmett.

_"Hey, how are you?"_

"I'm great. What are you doing today?"

_" Alice and I are finished here at school, and we were thinking of meeting Jasper and Rosalie at the Lowes to see a movie, I think we'll see 'Eagle Eye'."_ She giggled.

"Alright we'll meet you there in ten minuets."

_"Cool. I can't wait."_

_Neither can I. _

"Oh, and Bella," I hushed my voice, so Emmett couldn't hear me, "save this number for prank phone calls, it's Emmett's phone."

She giggled again. _"Will do, goodbye."_

"Bye."

_Click. _

"Hey what was the last part about? Are you guys already whispering dirty things to each other." emmett said raising his eyebrows.

"Oh, please. Go down this street we are meeting them at the Lowes. Jasper and Rose are waiting also."

"Oh yeah! Great idea Edward, movie make out time!"

_Actually Emmett its you who just gave me the idea. _

BPOV

_Click. _

"Edward, and Emmett are going to meet us there."

"Oh, goody!" she pulled out of her parking spot.

"Yeah, I'm actually relieved, I wasn't looking foward to being paired with Rose while you and Jasper we're inevitably gong to run off." Actually I was bubbling with anticipation to see Edward again, now that we knew how we felt about eachother.

"Oh, please, I would never leave you alone in the lionesses den, by yourself."

"Do you think she suspects anything about her skirt?"

"Oh, thanks for reminding me, I forgot to put it in her locker this morning when you gave it to me."

"Oh crap. We gotta do it first thing Monday morning."

"Good idea...oooh a parking spot." She pulled in, and turned off the engine. we both got out and alked up the block.

"What's with your family and finding spots, Edward found one in Columbus Circle for Christs sake. Isn't that supposed to be impossible?"

"BELLA! I totally forgot about your date with Edward yesterday! How did it go?"

"Hahaha I'm so suprised at you Alice! You're usually bursting with questions the next day for these kinds of things. Then again, what did you and Jasper do last night to make you forget?" She blushed, pink circles coming around her cheeks.

"Never mind that, now spill!"

"It was a mix of a complete catastrophe but overall relieving."

"Wait, I don't get it explain."

"Have you seen Edward at all today, or last night."

"Well not last night, " she blushed again, "and this morning I left before he was awake. Just tell me I'm gonna die if you dont."

"Okay. okay, so this is what happe-" I stopped short. I couldn't make any words come out for I was lost in a sea of lustfull insanity just at the sight of him standing before me. Withought noticing we had made in to the marque crowded with people. As if I had called him with my mind, all six foot two inches of him turned to take me in. Alice didn't see what I was staring at and began to wave her hand infront of my face.

"Earth to Bella...Bella?"

"Oh theres Jasper." She ran off with out a second thought.

Edward walked over to me now, standing by myself and held the back of my head while kissing me softly on the lips as he did last night before walking up to my apartment. I couldn't figure out how I ever thought that I didn't want this.

**Lustfull insanity! Lustfull insanity! Lustfull insanity! I am so ©ing that! I hope you like this longer chapter, and I thought a little emotional intensity should spice things up for their relationship. Next chapter will be full of suprises and just because Bella gets away with fashion choices in this chapter doesn't mean she will in the next!! Review! **


	5. Intentions

_**Here it is chapter 5. My Twilighted BETA advised me to work on one story at a time, so because of its better reviews and growing popularity I am going to postpone any new chapter of Crimson Secrets and continue writing more chapters for Heartbeat. If you feel it necessary to read past the chapters posted on then I am also at with CS up to chapter 7. Thanks to vjgm who makes time for me. Also I know that there have been over 2200 reads for this story over the past four days that it's been validated and only 28 reviews, come on peeps show me what your made of! Review, but most of all Enjoy!**_

_**Disclaimer: Stephanie Meyer owns all things Twilight yada yada yada, you know the deal. **_

_**Chapter 5 Intensions **_

_**EPOV **_

_I was standing under the movie marquis with Emmett awaiting the arrival of Alice and Bella. Rosalie was surprised to see me there but more glad to see Emmett who had luckily got off early from work. I think Emmett hid the fact that I had gone on a date with Bella yesterday, because it was apparent, throughout our family, how much Rosalie did not care for Bella. The thing about Rosalie was that although she was shallow and self-centered, she also was very perceptive. I was anxious to see Bella again and I was a bit antsy, so much that Jasper, who was good at picking up on vibes, had to ask me why I was so flustered all of a sudden._

"_Hey Edward, why you looking so nervous for?"_

"_Yeah you've been acting all strange this week; you would think you've got some girl on your mind or something." Rose added her two cents. She had been suspecting some secrecy from the four of us over the time that Bella had come over, and because I was so sure of my feelings for her I didn't care if Rosalie approved or not. So just to blow off some steam, I told her. _

"_Well Rose, you're right." Emmett seemed surprised at my boldness, and gave me the 'you sure you know what you are doing?' look." _

"_Oh has Edward finally snagged a hottie?" She said confidently._

"_Yeah I think you know her, her name is Bella Swan." Here it comes. _

"_WHAT!" She made several heads turn in her direction._

"_Yeah, Rose what's the big deal, I mean I like her, she likes me we've already gone out on a date-"_

"_What can you possibly see in Bella? I mean she's friends with Alice but that's it, she is definitely not girlfriend material. Wait. You went out? When?"_

"_Last night. Didn't anyone tell you?" I was getting her good now. Everyone knew how Rose didn't like to be out of the loop."_

"_Oh, it must have been just wonderful. I can just imagine, Mr. Serious and Ms. Fashion-Retarted, out together holding hands."_

"_If were all those things, then I guess it's alright to call you Ms. Shallow Self Centered All For Herself?"_

"_Hey watch it." Emmett grumbled, " That's __Mrs_. Shallow Self Centered All For Herself."

He grabbed Rosalie around the waist. "Come on Rose, Bella isn't bad at all, she's actually kind of funny."

If looks could kill Emmett would be dead right now. Our conversation ended with Jasper whistling some non melodic tune. Always smart and staying out of trouble.

We stood in silence for a minute or two when I felt a compulsion to turn my head to the left. And there she was. Coming at me like Aphrodite emerging from the sea. The cars that flew by created a hot wind that brushed her hair back across the smooth ridges of her neck and each motion she made caused a rise in my blood that I was sure would make something else rise pretty soon.

I felt myself involuntarily moving toward her finding my self just inches from her body. And soon I was kissing her soft lips just as I had last night. Hearing her voice on the phone held not an ounce of what her presence did to me. I felt every cell in my body screaming for her closeness. But I had to fight off these feelings. We had only known each other a short week and even though I had a pretty good idea of how beautiful her mind was I wanted to know her more than I did now.

I took her hand in mine.

"Ready?"

She nodded.

We walked over to the other four buying tickets on line. All my attention was focused on the feel of her hand inside mine. When we got to the counter I noticed Bella pulling her wallet out. I would not allow this though. Bella would never have to pay for anything as long as we were together, and I hoped that would be a very long time.

"Two for 'Eagle Eye'." I said as I slipped my credit card underneath the bullet proof glass.

"Edward, I can pay for my own ticket."

"I know you can, but I won't let you."

"Humph." She said as she reluctantly put her wallet away. "Thanks."

I took the tickets and re-grasped her hand when riding up the escalator to meet the others who were getting popcorn and Snow-Caps. The smell of movie theaters was apart of my childhood in a way. I remembered when I went to the movies for the first time in Brooklyn. Esme had taken me and Rosalie when we were thirteen to this little place by our old home on Clinton Street. The place was old but not run down, and various scenes from classics were painted on the walls around each door. For me it was quite an amazing place.

"So what are the chances you'll remember anything in the movie. It'd be great to whisper what happens next into Emmett's ear."

"Not a chance really, but knowing Rose, and what I've heard about Emmett they won't be too concerned about the plot in that dark theater."

"Your right."

_And I hope we won't be either. _

**BPOV**

I looked down at my calendar and couldn't believe my eyes. Two and a half months. Two and a half months. It had been that long since our first disastrous date and it had been the best ten weeks of my life. Edward was there whenever I needed him, and I took great joy in caring for him back.

It was the longest I'd ever felt this way about anybody. I think Edward was the only person I've ever had strong feelings for. But I was still scared of going further, of letting my guard down because I saw what was happening to my parents and I would not suffer like they are now for anyone.

My mom and dad like I mentioned before only stayed together because of me. It was hard to raise a kid in the city on your own, and at the time Renee was still in school. The saddest part was that Charlie still had feelings for my mom, and it was evident that she did not feel anything at all for him.

I had countless nightmares of meeting Edward somewhere and him telling me that although he cared for me, he no longer wanted me. I remember one night very clearly for it had only been three days ago.

The tears were rolling down my face as I shot up in my bed. Edward had just told me he never wanted to see me again, and began kissing Rosalie quite passionately. I reached over my bedside table and hit the two on my speed dial.

_Ring…Ring… _

"_Bella?" _Edward's drowsy voice came through the phone. The sound of him was like an anchor pulling me down to earth keeping me stable because I was so close to falling over.

"Edward it's me, I'm sorry if I woke you."

"_No, it's alright, what's the matter, you sound upset?"_

"I just had a nightmare, that's all, I wanted to hear you voice. I know it sounds really stupid but-"

"_It's not stupid, talk to me, what happened in your dream?"_

"I- uh- it was full of monsters that sort of thing." I lied.

"_Bella, darling, you have to be the worst liar on the planet."_

"I know."

"_Please tell me."_

Could I really tell him? No. I wouldn't.

"Edward, I'll see you tomorrow right?"

"_Yes."_

"Okay, good night."

"_Alright Bella good night."_

It was times like those, that just hearing Edward's voice would just make me feel so much better. But when he touched me the whole world exploded into a fire filled with attraction and desire.

I slid the calendar into my backpack before leaving school with Alice. Finally we would have our sleepover re-do. I was so excited to get a girls night to talk it up with my best friend and see what she was thinking about all this romance between me and her adopted brother.

When we arrived back at her house no one was home, so we took the time to do one of Alice's favorite activities other than shopping. Dancing. The living room was spacious and for some reason it gave off this feeling of laughter. I got this weird vision of Emmett and me fighting over the remote.

"Hey Alice!" I said setting my stuff down while she turned on VH1 Top 20 countdown.

"Last time I was here, did Emmett and I fight over the remote?"

"Oh my God, yeah! You remember!"

"And…he was doing all those funny voice covers for that movie we were watching. Right?"

"Yeah. That's so cool, but it's been like three months."

"Two months, and three weeks ago actually."

"Some one's been counting." She teased. I blushed.

"I Kissed A Girl! By Kate Perry!" She yelled.

"I love this song!" We squealed at the same time.

We both got up and started dancing the slutty way we learned in Junior High. Our hands running up and down our bodies while our hips swayed to the music. It was getting hot so I took my sweater off to reveal a very see-thru white tank.

"Tssss. Bella is smokin'!" She howled at me.

We continued on with our very strip tees like dance off. The song changed to Shakira's "Hip's Don't Lie" and this was definitely my song. I remembered my summer at camp, where I met this Brazilian girl Maria, who taught me how to shake it like a Latina. I put my skills to work and it felt so good to just let loose.

"Bella where did you learn how to move like that?" Alice asked astonished.

"The better question is…,"said a low male voice from behind me. I turned. "Why hasn't she done it before?"

"Edward!" I could barely hold in my excitement. I ran into his arms jumping and wrapping my legs around his midsection. I hadn't seen him all weekend because of finals, and studying. I showered him in kisses all over his face and neck. I basked in the feeling of is perfectly built arms around me, crushing me to his chest, as I squeezed my legs tighter around our now tingling prizes, smashing into each other. The only damn separation being by our jeans. His hand controlling the back of my head moved my mouth over from his jaw bone that I was licking to his perfect suckable lips. But before I could do my damage he looked behind me, to where Alice was now being accosted by Jasper.

"Uh Jazz? I think I'm gonna take this show upstairs, how 'bout you?"

"Yep." But before he could run me up the stairs, with my body still wrapped around his, Alice stopped us.

"Wait, no!" She whined in her high pitched soprano voice. "Bella and I have to re-do our sleep over and we can't have any distractions."

"This." I said in a low seductive voice still wrapped around Edward. " Is one hell of a distraction, but," I dismounted off of my man piece, " She's right Edward."

"Bella, baby." He tired to dazzle me by slowly whispering my name and kissing me along my neck. He now had me pinned to the wall around the steps, and I just could not resist him.

"Edward stop doing that to her, or she'll faint!" Alice called from the living room.

"Edward, you gotta….can't….this…go keep…go." Oh yeah he was melting me all right. His tongue ran up and down my collar bone and swirled at the top of my breast. My knees began to wobble but he pulled me to his chest for support. Thankfully, Alice intervened before I totally undressed him right then and there.

Small punches at his back made him release me and reluctantly let Alice pull me away, but not before leaving a caring kiss on my lips. We grabbed our stuff and went to Alice's room where she locked the door, and therefore trapped me in and away from my man.

"Aw Alice, I'm sorry I just haven't seen him in three days. I can't keep my hands off of him."

She turned to check her e-mail on her computer. I felt she was upset. Like I was choosing Edward over her. And sometimes, I felt like I was also.

"I can see that. It's alright, I just don't want you to get like Emmett and Rose, who practically make out in front of Esme and Carlisle, so awkward!"

"But you have to admit Alice, you get to live with Jasper and Edward and I only see each other after school." I had a valid point.

" That's a valid point. But, Jasper and I love each other, and we've been together for years, can you say that you love Edward after only two months and three weeks?"

She got me. It was a question I had been thinking about a lot lately. I new she wasn't insinuating that Edward and I didn't love each other, but how could any of us possibly know. I knew that each day we were together Edward and I grew crazier about each other. It pained me to know that he was so close yet I couldn't be with him this very second.

"I want to love him, really I do. But I've seen relationships like this fail, and don't get me wrong Alice I want this to work more than anything in the world, but I'm afraid of getting hurt."

"Bella, I think once you are with Edward long enough you will see that it is impossible for him to hurt you. He is very different, almost like an old man in some ways. He could pass for Carlisle's brother the way he talks. Someone like Edward could never hurt you Bella. He told me…"

"What?"

"Well you promise you won't mention it."

"I promise."

We as always, clung our pinkies together. It was the way we knew that breaking the promise in question would be a total betrayal to our friendship and neither of us had ever or would ever do that.

"Okay, he said that he wished you would trust him more. He feels like you won't let him express his full feelings. His exact words were, and I thought they were kind of funny, 'Bella has this wall up and sometimes I feel if I kiss her a lot, and quite passionately , that she lets it come down and accepts my affection for her more'."

"Wow." Was all I could say.

"I know." She agreed.

"He's so right."

"Yep."

"What time is it?"

"4:30"

"Listen Alice, you know I love you to death, but give me one hour with your brother, and then I'm yours for the rest of the night."

"Okay, okay, so what are you going to do?"

"Let my wall come down." And with that I walked out of her room and made my way up to the place I felt I was meant to be. With my Edward.

**Alright so Bella is finally getting the picture. I don't know about you, but I just can't wait to see all the naughty things that will go on in Edward's bedroom. Bamchickawawa! Oh and that cat fight with Rosalie is looking promising. **


	6. Confessions

**Alright you fanpires things get a little hot in this chapter, so be sure to turn on your AC!!!!! But of course, Bella's tears will put out the fire. But they can't stop the raging flames that end it! Review Challenge!!: The best reviewer for this chapter will get a sneak peak preview of Chp 7 via e-mail!!!! **(METinspired AND ANY OTHER USER WHO KNOWS ME PERSONALLY IS EXEMPT FROM THIS CHALLENGE)

**Stephanie Meyer created all things Twilight and there is nothing I can do about it, but turn all her characters into hormone driven teenagers!**

**Chapter 6 Confessions**

**EPOV**

I could kill Alice right now, but she did have a right to Bella also. I went up to my room and cooled of on my bed thinking about Bella. I could probably sneak down to Alice's room later on and steel her away. My room only locks from the inside so if you don't want to come out, you don't have to. And I was pretty sure I wouldn't let Bella out once she was my captive.

I walked over to my piano and started playing Bella's lullaby. I let the song consume me, and clear my head. Every time I was away from her I would play the song over again. When I wrote it, I wanted to include every aspect of what she was into each note and chord progression. I captured the essence of her in the melody, and her mystery in the harmonies. But something was missing, I never finished the last measures of the song. It was that part of her that was hidden and secretive that could only complete my work.

As the final written parts came, I ended with a sigh in the song. It was nothing but my longing. I looked up from my now still hands, to find the beauty herself standing in my doorway looking back at me. I was off my stool and over the floor in a second. She wrapped around me forcefully, and tackled me onto my bed. I didn't fight back.

"How did you escape?" I managed to breath out in the midst of her kisses.

"A little persuasion, but I only have an hour." At this I writhed free from her, a disappointed pout, cute as ever, on her face. I quickly shut the door and locked the dead bolt with a sharp snap. A smile broke out onto her face. It stopped me in my tracks, as I stared at her beaming up at me.

"What's the matter?" Her smile vanished as I was frozen.

"Nothing." And with that, I leaped on top of her and kissed her deeply. I entwined my fingers in her hair as she leaned back on my plush white blanket.

"I missed you." She gasped as I briefly pulled away. My body was covering all of her soft being. I slid my tongue over the length of her neck all the way up to her chin. The thin white t-shirt revealed a bright blue lace bra over her perfectly soft breast, ordained with hardened nipples, I could just bite off. Take it easy there Edward.

With ought knowing it I let out a soft growl when starring at her.

"_Edward."_ She said. It was the most seductive sound I ever heard. I had to make her say it again. I could feel my erection start to grow. But I couldn't move myself from her.

"Say my name again." I whispered into her ear.

"_Edward." _Pure bliss. My mouth traveled over every inch of her bare skin, running my tongue over her collarbone and brushing my lips along her jaw line. I listened to her heart beat quicken when I grazed my teeth over the exposed curve of her right breast. Slowly I took her arms and held them over her head. I had her pinned to the bed with every other part of my body. There was no hiding the rock hard erection I had now. When I was done tasting her, I locked her eyes with mine.

"Edward. If you ever do that to me again… I'll…" She said breathlessly.

"What?" I chuckled knowing that I had completely dazzled her.

"I'll have to do it back." I had not expected those words. And in my moment of weakness she rolled me over onto my back pinning _me _down. Again I wouldn't fight her, but her grasp on me softened. And she laid her body slowly over mine. Her right hand held my face running her thumb over my cheekbone. She laid a soft kiss on my lips, and in that the lustful insanity that I was driving into at top speed had vanished, and what I saw was a girl in need of safety, comfort, and trust.

I wrapped my arms around her and pulled her into a hug. Her face was buried in my neck, and her hot breath wrapped around me calming me down. I needed her in my life.

"Bella, do you trust me?"

"Yes." She whispered against my neck.

"So you know I'm not going anywhere."

"I know." She said tentatively.

"Good."

It was bursting out of me like a bomb, I had to say it. I'd been dying to say it for days and now that she was in my grasp I needed to hear and feel her reaction. So I closed my eyes and thought of all the reasons why.

"I love you."

Immediately, and to my horror she pulled away from me and sat on the edge of the bed. If I was a weaker man, I would have cried then, but inside the tears were trickling down. _I know she must love me to, I can feel it. Why is she pulling away from me?_

"Please, Edward." She stopped, her voice was all chocked up, but I couldn't see her face. She positioned herself away from me clutching the bed post. "Please don't say that to me."

"Why not? It's true." I said containing my sadness and the slightest twinge of anger.

"How do you know that?"

How was I to respond to that? I just knew that I needed her, and from the second I saw her I knew there could be no other person on this planet for me. Her distance from my body, though small was causing great strain within me. I reached over and put my arms around her waist pulling her back onto my lap and twisted her so that her chest was perpendicular to mine. She kept her face down staring into her lap.

"Bella. Look at me." She raised her head, and her eyes ready to burst with tears met mine. I held her face in my hands, and kissed her softly as she had done to me. I felt her tears role over my fingers as I lingered on her lips.

" I love you." I whispered against them.

"Edward." She pleaded. I pulled back to look into her eyes.

"No, Bella. You know it's true. Why are you guarding yourself from me? I will never hurt you. Please understand me. Don't deny yourself either, I know you love me too. I can feel it when you kiss me, Bella."

" I can't love you." She said looking down again.

"Why!?" I said shaking her a little. "Tell me why and I'll stop." That twinge of anger grew larger, and now I knew I was scaring her a bit, but I held her down on my lap still.

"Don't you see Edward?" She sobbed. "Charlie and Renee thought they were in love but they weren't, and now they can barely live together. I don't want that. I don't want to make that mistake. I don't know if love that lasts is real."

How could I blame her for being scared? She was right. But I did know what love was. It was Carlisle and Esme, Rosalie and Emmett, and Alice and Jasper. Love was Bella and I. I had to make her see that.

"I am not Charlie, and you are not Renee." I kissed her again trying to convey all the feelings I had, and release all the ones she was hiding.

"Look at me Bella." She rose her head again, clutching to my chest slightly.

"Look me in the eye and tell me you don't love me and I'll wait as long as it takes with out a word, for you to change. I told you the truth, now be honest with me. Do you love me?"

She starred right into my eyes. The tears had vanished slightly. No words were spoken for a moment, her lips parted slightly.

"I…please Edward."

"Do you love me, Bella?"

Tears collected around her eyes once more, but I kept the connection locked, daring her to look away.

" Tell me." I whispered. She drew in a breath, and let it out.

She stared at me begging with her eyes, but I wouldn't let her hide from me any longer. I knew she couldn't lie to me now.

" _Do you love me?" _I said forcefully shaking her again. And for a second there I saw a flash of anger and aggression fly across her eyes but before I could look closer I was on my back with her hands grasping my hair down to the bed. Our eyes still locked, and she was on her knees, on top of me.

"YES! _I love you. Edward, I love you more than anything or anyone, I love you more than I love myself_ , _more than air, more than life. And it scares me to death."_

She crushed her lips to mine, but released to soon and continued.

"_I want you in every way. I want to marry you, I want your baby, I want it all! I don't want to eat breathe or sleep with out you there."_

She kissed me hard again and continued.

" _I want to live with you, sing with you. I want to be there when you are sick, and hold you. I'd do anything for you. I want to make love to you, and to feel you everywhere. I want you with every cell in my body, and love you the same. I want to be with you and love you for the rest of my life! I never want to be with out you ever, and if I was to ever loose you, I would surely die, because I love you Edward, and I always will. And that is the truth."_

I was struck still. The whole time she spoke her eyes were wild, and a smile spread right across her face. She looked reckless and completely her inner being for those seconds she confessed herself. I felt like God had just given me the keys to the universe, and more. I didn't know if I wanted to laugh, sing, or cry. Maybe all at the same time. I didn't deserve her in the slightest. She was still starring into my eyes, waiting for a reaction, and I could only think of one thing to do.

I pulled her down to my chest holding her tight to me, rolling over on top of her, spreading my body over hers.

"Bella…" I kissed her. I couldn't help the smile that I was showing.

"Thank you."

As we liad there, I cradled her body against my chest and covered her face in kisses. She clutched to me with and intensity that she never had before. I'd broken down that wall I had told Alice about earlier.

" I love you." She whispered against my cheek, before kissing it. She stroked my face and neck. Her touch was like pure ecstasy rolling over my body. I thought over about what she said about making love to me. I couldn't stop my thoughts from racing all over the place.

She reached her left hand under my shirt and ran over my chest moving down over the ripples of my abdomen. This was farther than Bella had ever gone in exploring my skin. I liked it.

I let out a soft groan when her fingers ran over my nipple. "You'll be the end of me." I growled out.

"Oh, this is just the beginning." Her seductiveness leaked out. And I knew then and there things were going to get so hot, Kelvin himself couldn't measure the temperature.

**Can anyone say raging teenage hormones??????????? I love this chapter, and I hope you do too. Now I know that a lot of you are thinking, were is this going SI? Oh you wish you knew! Hint: Someone's coming to town, and it ain't Santa Claus. Review! Per favore! Se para kalo! Review! **


	7. Surprise and Jealousy

**AN: Okay. I owe all my readers a huge apology for not posting anything for months but its been a hard year for me and I got sick so I was worried about that for a while. I saw that people started putting alerts on this again so I decided now since the semester is ending I should start up again. Thanks to METinspired for keeping me going and Lucy. **

**Disclaimer: Stephanie Meyer owns all things Twilight and I just play around with her brilliance. **

**Chapter 7: Surprise and Jealousy**

**BPOV**

Edward and I laid in his bed until 5:31 when Alice came pounding on the door and I reluctantly pulled out of his arms. I felt surprisingly glad that I knew that Edward loved me and that he knew I loved him back. I left him one soft kiss on his soft pink lips and let Alice drag me down the long white stair case that I would sneak back up, later on tonight. Edward and I never had sex and I was a virgin unlike most of the girls in the junior class. I didn't know about Alice and Jasper and I wasn't the kind of person to ask. I'll just make my own assumptions about Rosalie and Emmett.

We all had dinner together in the dinning room that had been redecorated twice since I'd first came to the Cullen's place. I sat next to Edward who kept his right hand in mine as it rested in my lap. Luckily we were farthest down from Esme and Carlisle so it went unnoticed. After dinner we all went to watch a movie Emmett rented called GATACA with Uma Thurman and Ethan Hawke. It was interesting but after a while Edward's close proximity was distracting. I was just about to kiss his neck while no one was looking our way when my cell rang.

I jumped at the name that popped up on my screen. I hadn't spoken to him in months, and I didn't know why he was calling me now. Without a word I got of the couch, told Edward I would be back and went inside the foyer to talk alone.

"Hello?" I asked waiting to hear him answer back.

"Hey Bella how are you?" said James' husky baritone voice.

"Hi James, I'm good it's been a long time." James, my first crush was calling me. It was a surprise and quite strange but I couldn't help the hotness grow on my neck or the quickening of my heart. I was hopelessly obsessed with him last summer at art camp and he only thought of me as a friend. Ever since I'd been with Edward I hadn't thought about him much. Hearing his voice though brought back a different side of me.

"I know, I missed you after camp ended." _He missed me. Wow. _

"Oh, I missed you too, we had lots of fun together." _It took a while for you to call bastard_. See, it was complicated with James. If he lived in the city instead of Albany we would be best friends, along with Alice. We were so comfortable around each other that sometimes I got angry at him, because I didn't understand why he didn't like me in a romantic kind of way. Here is the complicated part, I think he did, but, there was something stopping him, me. I'd changed this fall. I became prettier and taller and my acne cleared. He was in a way to good looking for me, but Edward was far more gorgeous that James and I put together.

"True, well, I'm in the city and I was wondering if we could meet up? If you're free?" _Yes!_

"Sure, what are you doing tomorrow?" I asked.

"I'm seeing this concert with some friends, do you want to meet up afterwords and maybe get dinner?"

"Cool, you mind if I bring some friends along?" I wanted him to meet Edward and Alice.

"Um, yeah, it's okay, I'll meet you at eight outside the Time Warner Center."

"Awesome, I'll see you then."

"Bye, Bella."

"Bye." I smiled hugely to myself.

"Bella." Edward said from behind me after I hung up. I jumped a little and swiveled around.

"Hey." I said nervously. He walked my way, with his eyes a little squinted, and pulled into him. He wrapped his arms around my waist and kissed my forehead, lingering there before speaking.

"Who was that?" He asked looking over my head that his chin was resting on.

"Just an old friend, James, he wants to meet up tomorrow night at eight. Can you and Alice come with me, I want you guys to meet." I felt Edward's body tense, and relax while I spoke.

"Sure, where do you know him from?" He asked looking at me now.

"Art camp, in Pennsylvania. He lives upstate and he's in the city for vacation I guess. Other than you and Alice he's sort of my best friend."

"Oh. You never mentioned him." I could feel the tension return to his body.

"Oh." Was all I could say.

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOX

Saturday night Edward drove Alice and I to the TWC at Columbus Circle. I saw him as we walked around the curve. He looked exactly the same, tall blonde and beautiful.

"James!" I called. He turned and to my surprise his eyes lit up and he ran towards me crushing me in a huge hug and lifted me of the floor.

"God Bella, you've changed." He said in utter amazement. He didn't let go of me and kept his arms around my waist.

"I missed you." I said as I hugged him again. I heard a sneaker scratch against the floor and remembered that Alice and Edward were behind me.

"Oh! James, I have to introduce you." I twisted out of his hold and pulled him towards Alice. "This is my best friend Alice, Alice this is James."

"Nice to meet you." said Alice in her sing-song soprano voice.

"And this is my boyfriend Edward." But Edward wasn't thinking it was nice to meet James at all. He stiffly shook hands with him and let go without a word. I realized then that my reunion with James might have been to intimate. James was looking down on me the way he looked at Victoria, his girl friend at camp, and he had not let go of my hand, which I now pulled out of his and placed behind Edward's back in a reassuring way, but he was still stiff.

"So where are we off to?" I said braking the silence.

"I heard there's a good restaurant upstairs, you wanna go?"

"Sure."

Edward's arm snaked around my waist and pulled me into him as we walked into the warm building. I quickly analyzed the situation around me. Alice was weary watching it unfold, James was itching to grasp my complete attention, and Edward was trying to show that I was his and no one else's. Oh, dear. I could tell this was going to be a long night.

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOX

EPOV

Watching Bella fly into the arms of another guy was the first stab of the night straight into my heart. I kept telling myself they had just been friends until I saw the look in his eye when Bella was near him. I'd sized this James guy up in a second. He regretted not going for Bella in the past and now he thought he had an upper hand. But he was wrong. She was mine and he was going to have to realize that sooner or now.

We took the elevator up to the fourth floor where we were seated at the Porter House restaurant in a cozy semi-circled booth. I wasn't pleased with the seating arrangement, where Alice and I were on the outside and Bella and James on the inside. I pulled her closer to me so that there was a foot long space between her and James. She slipped her arm around my back, and laid a soft kiss on my cheek. It was reassuring and I let a smug smile flash in the blonde's direction.

Throughout dinner Bella and James caught up and laughed over inside jokes. Alice joined in when they talked about school, and I only spoke when asked a question. I didn't like the way James leaned down close to talk to Bella or the way he threw his arm around her when she said something funny. Finally Bella and Alice went to the bathroom together to talk and the two of us were left alone.

"So," I said to James, once the girls where off across the room. "you and Bella seem really close. What was holding you back those summers?"

He knew what I was asking him. Why didn't he make a move, and why was he itching to make one now? For the first time all night James was vulnerable. I uncovered something Bella and Alice would probably never notice as girls.

"Personal reasons man." He said sipping some coke. There was something sneaky, and cocky about this guy and I considered him a challenge, someone who needed to be put in his place.

"Too bad." I said. "Why did you want to see her again?" I uncovered another thing again. He knew, that I knew he wasn't visiting friends in the city, and he had come here to see Bella, for some reason, and I wanted to know why.

"Another personal reason. We are almost like best friends, but we live so far away from each other, but that can change."

"Oh, really. How?"

"I was accepted to NYU and Columbia. I could be here for the next four years."

"So is Bella one of your deciding factors?" I asked with a I'll-fuck-you-up nuance in my words.

"Maybe. More personal reasons. I have to go to the mens room." He got up and left. He didn't seem worried about my place in Bella's life, and that was enough for me to know he underestimated her and realistically he was no competition.

JamesPOV

I walked away from the smart boyfriends questions. As I approached the hall towards the restrooms, Bella and her friend emerged giggling lightly and stopping when they saw me approach. I decided this was my opportunity.

"Excuse me Alice, can I talk to Bella alone for a few minutes."

"Sure." She said and she gave Bella a weary look before walking back towards the table.

"Bella," I held her hands. "I'm thinking of moving to New York for College."

"That's great James!" She smiled. "We'll get to hang out more, there's tons of stuff to do here I can show you around."

"Sure, but I want to talk to you about us. This Edward guy doesn't seem at all your type."

"And what would be my type?" She said a little taken aback.

"I don't know, I was thinking me."

"You? Why would you think that?" Her words were hard and angry and her eyes widened in a way that could be taken as sexy but I knew my Bella and was she really pissed.

"Come on, Bella. We both know you liked me this summer, you can't deny that."

"It doesn't matter, because I love Edward and there is nothing you can do to change that." I was shocked at her conviction, but it didn't seem like her at all when she said this.

"You said you didn't believe in love. That it didn't really exist."

"Well I do now." She began to walk away, but I caught her arm and pulled her back. I felt her try to writhe away from me but I pulled her in and turned her to kiss me. She struggled against my lips but it only lasted a few seconds before a pair of fierce strong hands threw me across the hallway. I'd never seen anyone angrier than Edward. He stepped out in front of her and waited. His words were strong and calm but there was an extreme threat behind them.

"Don't ever contact Bella ever again, and if you ever see me, run in the other direction as fast as you can." And in one swift motion he turned and he and Bella were gone from the hallway with Alice in tow.

BPOV

I couldn't believe he just did that. For three summers I'd prayed that he would just kiss me already and now I'd rather stab myself with a kitchen knife. What was his problem. He was too late and knowing the size of James' ego he couldn't take it. I was relieved when Edward came to my rescue , but I still felt bad for James. I didn't agree with Edward's threat. I wanted to work things out with James and still be friends but I wanted Edward more, and if I had to choose, Edward would be the easy pick.

ALice looked at me wearily as we left the restaurant, just the three of us. Edward was furious and told Alice to wait in the car while he talked to me under a shadowed awning.

"Tell me Bella, do yo still have feelings for that guy?"

"No." I said honestly looking up at his beautiful but pained face. "I love you."

His whole body relaxed at my sincerity. It was true, my love for Edward consumed me to no end, and the person that was infatuated with James lingered like a wispy memory on the edge of a black whole floating over nonexistence.

"I love you so much Bella, you don't know. I can't take this jealousy I feel when I know you have this guy whose known you longer and I can see you still care about him in a different way."

"Edward, listen to me. James missed his chance a long time ago and the moment I saw you I think I loved you a million times more than I could ever love anyone, let alone James."

"I needed that, Bella." He pulled me into a strong hold a left kisses on my face which I gladly returned. I remembered a slight detail and pulled away just one centimeter.

"Alice is going to rip the car apart if we don't get back."

"We'll let her walk home."

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOX

**So what do you think? I need some reviews to prompt me on a new chapter. This isn't the end of James at all. This chapter is dedicated to Lucy and Christina for slapping their foreheads when I told them that I was about to post the next chapter a trillion months late. Luv you guys always!!!!**


	8. Notification

Okay people yes I know it has been a long ass time and im sorry i have a very busy life but this week there will be an update on both of my stories. If you are pissed off and decide not to read or review I'llunderstand

but I have to finish these stories for me. I love you all. Im sorry again. :)()()()()


End file.
